The Lone Prince
by Lemonade -desu
Summary: Alfred, the Prince of Amerika who has no magic in a world filled over the brim with it, decides to run away.  But what happens when he finds his magic?  Will he return to his kingdom or stay with Prince Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

Let's say you live in a world where everyone, or at least everyone can use a little magic. You're from the royal family, born to have a giant surplus or magic but you don't have any. You're hidden from the world while a skilled child takes your place in pretending to be you and you feel extremely shamed, what are you to do?

Alfred's lone footsteps, the crunch of wet grass under his heel, was the only noise he could hear in the overgrown, lush, green forest. He came there purposefully, at a time when no creature could sense his presence, especially not the French. Slowly, he approached the shimmering lake, his hair and his clothes illuminated by the moonlight overhead, making him look like a spirit, already dead.

_"This will be over quickly."_ He thought to himself as he trod closer and closer to the brim of the lake, the ends of his pants slowly darkening while they absorbed the water. He walked purposefully deeper and deeper into the lake, his azure eyes brimming with tears. Soon enough the water was at his neck and his muscles felt overworked for all the strain his royal, wet clothes put on his body.

He took one more breath and then jumped into the middle of the lake, the freezing water seeping into his skin and slowly, slowly, he succumbed to the blackness.

Alfred awoke to a calm soothing voice orally prodding him and trying to get him to wake up. He aroused and shook his head, sad to have woken up because it meant that someone found him and that he would soon be shipped back to be hidden at the palace.

His eyes widened when he looked at his surroundings, he had never been in a place of such beauty and elegance, the creamy and pastel shades of the room practically glowing. At the base of the walls the floor became a dirt floor and the flowers bloomed in ethereal shades.

"Who are you? What royal family are you from?" He asked, curious.

"I am Terra and I do not come from any royal family or kingdom." She replied, her voice calming and soothing.

"How is that possible? Y'all have this! and you say thatcha not from any kingdom?"

"Aw. . . That's the Alfie I knew. . ."

"You know me? How?"

"I know everyone, especially the person who has command over my powers!" Terra looked genuinely pleased and actually laughed.

"I'm your. . . keeper?"

"Yes, Alfie!"

"So, what can I do?"

"You'll find out!"

And, for the second time that day, Alfred blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your not French are you?"

Alfred woke up to someone pointing a sharp knife at his throat and demanding, in a very British accent. . . Wait. That was Prince Arthur. Shit.

Alfred shook his head, as to clear it, and said, "Not at all, Prince Arthur."

Arthur, who was in an eternally grumpy mood, nodded and asked, "Where are you from?"

"Does it really matter?" Alfred was weirded out that Artie was being so kind to him, he had servants beheaded on a daily basis and he was being nice to this stranger?

"I suppose not. Come along."

The long ride to Britannia's palace was very awkward, and for the most part, Alfred mostly stared out the window, almost admiring their arbor skills.

"Boy, what's your name?" Emerald met azure and there was a short, awkward pause when Alfred decided that Artie definitely wouldn't know him.

"Alfred." He met Arthur's eyes and then went back to looking out the miniature window in the carriage.

They neared the palace in silence and remained in silence until they went inside the palace, where they were greeted by Artie's maids and butlers. He was lead, personally by Arthur up to the guest room, where they began to idly chat.

"So Alfred. . ."

"Yes, Prince Arthur, it sure is nice here. . ."

"It is? Well obviously it is!"

"It has a kind of sad elegance though as if the architects were weeping when they drew out the plans. . ."

Arthur was still. Silent. No one had ever dared to tell him the truth, much yet his "specimen".

"The way the calm sea tones accent the homey neutrals is very nice though."

"What do you mean about the architects weeping?"

"The place feels a little bit enclosed and melancholy, but the inside seems like it's trying to cheer some one up. It definitely doesn't feel like what I'm used to."

Arthur looked around at the palace, finally seeing what Alfred meant. His eyes widened for half a second and then, before Alfred knew it, Arthur had planned out Alfred's day for him.

"Tomorrow we're going to the Territoria. . . All world meeting. . ."

And with that, Arthur slammed the door, already lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred, clad in a new outfit, and Arthur arrived at Territoria twenty minutes before the meeting started and at least ten before anyone would show up. After about three minutes it was apparent that Arthur was very bored, so he struck up a conversation with Alfred.

"Have you ever been to the Territoria before, lad?"

"Once, or maybe twice. It was a long time ago. ."

"Then, what magic do you have, per se?"

"I don't have any. I just had parents who were high up in the government."

"You know, hopefully, who everyone who is going to be here is?"

"Yes, Prince Arthur of Britannia also known as you, Francis of Gaul, Kiku of Imperial Japan, Feliciano of The Italian Empire who is allies with Ludwig and Gilbert of Germania, and lastly Ivan of The Russian Empire. Amerika is not represented at these meetings. . ."

"Do you know why then?"

"No. . ." Alfred knew all too well, but he couldn't let Arthur know that he knew.

"Apparently they can't have him out because there would be too many people trying to kill him,you see?"

"Hmm..." So that was what they told everyone else. . .

"I think I see Kiku, we had better go greet him. ."

After the successful arrival of all of the other princes, Arthur went into another unending argument with Francis, Kiku went back to writing out something on rice paper, Ivan tried to persuade Gilbert into becoming one with the Russian Empire, and Feliciano was sprawled out over an overworked Ludwig. Just another normal day. Alfred went over to the windowsill which was large enough for him to sit on and observed the others. When Kiku would look up, Alfred would look away.

Slowly the meeting came to a lunch break at about twelve, where most of the princes just continued there previous activities while others delivered their food to them, with the exception of Kiku who pulled out a sudoku, and became absorbed in that.

The meeting was adjourned at one, where nothing got accomplished, and Alfred was content to just sit there, observing. He liked having freedom, an unusual thing for him.

Suddenly, a team in black (they were wearing almost all black) rushed in and grabbed him, they vulgarly pulled him towards the door, his feet dragging. He screamed to get everyone's attention, which it did and alerted them to the fact that he was being snatched.

Arthur whipped around and yelled, "Release him!" He raised his arms to use his magic when stunned by what came out of Alfred's captors mouth, he froze.

"If you try to stop us from returning Prince Alfred to Amerika, you will be charged."

"You. . . Your Prince Alfred? Ha! What a laugh!" Arthur cracked up and doubled over, laughing very hard, and so did all of the other nations and Arthur continued, saying, "Take him!"

Alfred's stomach fell and rage boiled over, and he was appalled, appalled that, for a minute he thought these people were his friends! They probably even called in these men in black! He shook, the rage in him getting to an uncontrollable level and he yelled, "LET ME GO!" His azure eyes turned into slits, demonic and feral as he began to use Terra's gift.

The whole room shook pieces of the ceiling falling off, and the princes were startled out of their trance just to be afraid of what happened next. The electricity went out and the men in black let go of him, fried to a crisp. The water from the sinks overflowed and surrounded the princes and froze all of them from their calves down, the air was knocked out of their lungs and turned ice cold.

Arthur rose his hands to summon Elizabeth, his subject, and so did Francis, calling out Francesca. There amusement turned to horror went Alfred did similarly, shocked that he hadn't even called out his subject and he was using that degree of magic. . .

Terra appeared behind Alfred and hugged him, whispering in his ear for him to stop it, to stop hurting her. She explained how she was the Earth, Terra in meaning, and how much cruelty hurt her, every part of her. She talked, Alfred listened and sobbing, he turned around towards her and buried his head in her shoulder.

After a few long moments, Alfred turned towards them and, slowly, slowly recoiled his magic. The ice melted and electricity returned back into everything, the warm light almost soothing. He then, taking a pot filled with dirt, twisted and raised his hand a little flower bud emerged and began to bloom, the white lily of peace. With another twist of his hand a second flower appeared next to it, the black rose of Amerika.

He placed the plants on the table and disappeared. He vanished.

Arthur sighed. He knew something was wrong with Alfred, just not to this extent.

It seemed he'd have to visit Amerika more often now.


End file.
